paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
M308 (Payday 2)
The M308 rifle is a primary weapon available in Payday 2. It is the only semi-automatic rifle in the game. Performance Out of all available rifles, the M308 is the most damaging rifle per-shot. It possesses among the highest accuracy of all primary weapons in the game, tied with the UAR. Due to this weapon's accuracy and low ammo capacity, players are advised to aim for the head to get the best out of the weapon. The M308 possesses high recoil and moderately obscure iron sights which can make target acquisition difficult. It is recommended to mount a sight onto it to make targeting easier. Without any particular skills or tier bonuses enhancing the weapon, the M308 is capable of killing a great majority enemies outright with head shots. Weaker enemies can even be defeated with a single body shot. Special units (sans the Shield and Sniper), and FBI heavy SWAT require additional shots to kill, unless the player has the Technician's tier 4 bonus or is under the effects of certain skills, such as Berserker Aced. This greatly increases the already phenomenal damage done by head shots, which allows players to kill FBI heavy SWAT in a single shot, Tasers in two, and Bulldozers with as little as six well-placed shots. Though the M308 can be fired in rapid succession, it is not recommended to fire the weapon rapidly in succession into a crowd of enemies, unless in an emergency, as this is not only wasteful, but ineffective usage of the weapon's potential abilities. Players should also be aware that as a semi-automatic rifle, the weapon has an inherent weakness in close-quarters. Therefore, players should choose a secondary which is more ammunition-efficient than the M308, and is capable of dealing with enemies the M308 might have an issue in targeting. When used to it's full extent, the M308 is capable of decimating an abundance of law enforcement units at a distance faster than many other primary weapons in the game. Tips *A user of the M308 should reserve most usage of this weapon for priority targets. These include FBI heavy SWAT, and special units. Though it is not unreasonable to use the weapon if the player is primarily fighting lighter units. As the M308 only has 40 shots by default, it is important to conserve, and take each shot carefully so to not waste valuable ammunition. It is for this reason, it might be worth taking a secondary like the Locomotive, which excels in close-quarters (countering the weakness the M308 has), and is also ammunition efficient. *The M308 possesses two stock modifications; "Jaeger", and "Abraham". Both of these stock modification can alter how effective the weapon is in certain situations, players should use whichever one they feel benefits their play-style the most: **"Jaeger" increases the M308's accuracy even further, while also reducing recoil, and mobility. This makes the M308 much more accurate when the player is standing still, allowing for an even longer range of shots than a player without a stock, or players using Abraham. The tradeoff is that shots while moving will be somewhat more inaccurate than if the player was standing still. **"Abraham" increases mobility considerably, while also lowering recoil and visibility by a modest amount. This ensures that shots made while moving will be considerably more accurate than a player using no stock, or Jaeger. However, players will lack the greater recoil reduction and accuracy bonus Jaeger offers. Available Modifications Barrel Ext. *Medium Suppressor *Low Profile Suppressor *Stubby *The Tank *Fire Breather *The Bigger The Better Gadget *Assault Light *Tactical Laser Module Sight *Military Red Dot *Holographic Sight *The Professional's Choice *Surgeon Sight *Milspec Sight Stock *Abraham *Jaeger Trivia *The M308 uses a .308 Winchester and is a hybrid between the Springfield Armory M14 DMR and the Springfield Armory M1A SOCOM 16. *With the Abraham stock, the rifle will becomes a Springfield Armory M1A SOPMOD. *It is one of the few guns to feature no mods for its magazine or foregrip. Video Gallery M308-preview.jpg|M308 preview M308-pimped.jpg|M308 with Jaeger, Milspec Sight, Tactical Laser, and Stubby M308 Modded.jpg|M308 with Fire Breather, Milspec Sight, and Abraham Category:PAYDAY 2 Category:Primary weapons